


Just Take It

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Han and Chewbacca, Han gives flowers to Luke, Luke waits for Han, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Sweet, Sweet Han Solo, They had a fight, skysolo, very fluffy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: Han Solo comes back from a mission and gives flowers to Luke Skywalker.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Just Take It

**Author's Note:**

> just a blurb i wrote for one of my friends, enjoy this... thing, that i wrote. bye! x
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, so sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

“Alright, I’ll catch him as soon as he arrives.” Luke told one of the commander. “Copy that.” The comlink went silent and Luke stood on the platform waiting for him, captain Han Solo. 

Since the destruction of the Death Star, many things changed. Han and Luke got closer and Luke was more than happy about that.

But they had a fight and soon after Han had to leave for a mission, so they couldn’t talk with each other. He was getting nervous ‘cause he and Chewie were overdue. “Force, he always come back. I need to stay calm.” Luke muttered, starting walking around. 

Then, he heard that unmistakable sound! Han just entered the atmosphere and headed for the platform. The Falcon’s engine stopped and then Chewbacca got off the ship, he cheered Luke hugging him thigh, then he let him go and started checking if the Falcon was alright. Luke waited patiently while watching the entrance of it, ready to see him getting off the ship.

“Alright Chewie! Everything’s fine.” Han appeared on the entrance and just got off. They looked at each other and Han froze in place, then rushed back on the ship and when he came back Luke noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

He wanted to say something, but he was too nervous to speak. Han got closer, the height difference becoming more evident, and stared at the younger boy by a matter of seconds. Then abruptly he gave him a bouquet of flowers and looked elsewhere, avoiding his stare on his face that was turning red.

Luke swallowed, trying to get rid of his nervousness and said “What does that mean?”. Han rolled his eyes, trying to keep his composure. “Just take it.” Han’s tone was grumpy, but his face showed the opposite. He pushed it slightly towards Luke, urging him to grab the bouquet.

Luke couldn’t help but smile, he grab the flowers from his hand and gave them a quick look, enjoying their perfume. He looked up at Han’s face, who was looking directly at him now. “Thank you.” Luke got closer to Han and hugged him. “Ehm... y-you’re welcome, kid.”


End file.
